The Woman in the Glass Coffin
by thraxbaby
Summary: A young Princess Emma finds a mysterious hidden room, and inside was a beautiful woman in a glass coffin. SwanQueen. EDIT: two extra chapters added because you are all wonderful people!
1. The Woman in the Glass Coffin

Princess Emma Swan was only five years old when she first met the woman in the glass coffin. She had been exploring the large expanse of the castle she called home. There had been a dusty storage room that made for a great place to hide from her maids and nanny. She hid behind a tapestry when she felt the feel of wood, rather than stone. There, behind the tapestry, was a door. Little Emma opened the door and was amazed at what she found. Chests and wardrobes were filled with elaborate dresses made of black lace and leather, all in dark hues of blue and purple and red. A painting leaning against one wall depicted a striking woman with hair as dark as a raven's wing, and lips red as blood. To some, she might have looked frightening, but Emma caught the sadness captured in the painting's eyes.

Then, in the middle of the room, lay a glass coffin. Emma stepped up to the coffin, careful not to touch it. Inside was a woman and even through the layer of dust, Emma could see it was the woman in the painting. She looked just as beautiful as the painting, with no hint of decay. It was like she was sleeping. It made Emma think of the sleeping curse her mother was under years before she was born. Perhaps this woman was a victim of the Evil Queen as well? Emma wanted to reach out and help the woman, but her nanny was calling her, and Emma didn't want her hiding place discovered, so she left with a silent promise to return soon.

* * *

The young princess was nine the next time she saw the woman in the glass coffin. Just on the cusp of puberty, she needed a moment away from her mother, who was constantly reminding her of all the changes her body was going through. Sick of talk of her moons blood and development, Emma went to find the woman. Having believed it had all been a dream, the princess was relieved to find the woman, still in her eternal sleep. Emma saw the ugly layers of dust and searched for a rag to clean the coffin. She used one of the dresses in the Chests and wiped as much dirt away as she could.

Now that the coffin was clean, she could property gaze upon the gorgeous woman. Her eyeliner looked smudged, as if she had cried herself to sleep and simply never woke up. Beneath her crossed arms laid a book. Curiosity had Emma attempting to open the coffin, but the lid was just too heavy for her. She didn't want to break the glass and hurt the beautiful woman inside, so she left it alone.

* * *

Over the years, Emma returned to the hidden room, if only to clean the glass coffin and talk to the woman. She had been the first to know when Emma started her moonsblood, when Emma kissed her first boy... and when she kissed her first girl... when her younger brother was born, and whenever Emma just needed to vent about her mother. The woman in the glass coffin was the first and sometimes only person to hear every milestone the young woman hit.

When Emma turned sixteen, she was finally strong enough to open the coffin. For the first time, she was able to feel the cool, smooth skin of the woman, to stroke the silky softness of her hair. The book was pried from the woman's grip and snuck up to her room. She never really had much time to sit down and read it, but when she did, she was taken into the perspective of the woman, from the time she herself was sixteen. She read the budding romance with the stable boy and the loss she felt at his death. She read about her life married to a man she did not love and the betrayal of her step-daughter. She read as the woman became addicted to dark magic and the years she spent terrorizing those that dared hide the step-daughter she had wanted dead. It was then that Emma realized: the woman in the glass coffin was the Evil Queen.

Despite the realization, Emma couldn't stop reading. She had seen what made the Evil Queen. Inside, she had just been a hurt girl looking for love and acceptance. When every try had blown up in her face, she fought back. And now, despite everything her mother had told her about the dark woman, Emma couldn't blame her. Emma was lucky, she knew. If her life had been so full of pain and loss, she too would have become dark and bitter.

Every day, Emma read the story of the Evil Queen. She read about her plans to enact a curse, to sent them all to a land with no magic and no happy endings. But something had gone wrong. Someone in her circle was a rat and set her up for capture. And here, in the last chapter, The Queen wrote about her escape from the dungeon, her plan to put herself under a sleeping curse, so she could only wake if her true love finds her. If she had no true love, then the pain and emptiness in her heart would at least be silenced as she slept for all eternity.

* * *

Emma had cried for the woman in the glass coffin. Now nineteen years of age and with pressure to find a prince and marry, Emma returned to the hidden room. She cried tears of sorrow as she ranted to the sleeping Queen about how she couldn't be the perfect princess her parents wanted her to be, about how she could not love a prince because her heart belonged to a beautiful Queen who had all the worst luck in the world. She was in love with the Evil Queen.

Emma cried for the woman to wake up, to take her away and live a happy life in another castle far from the White Kingdom. In a last effort, Emma leaned down and kissed the sleeping Queen's lips. There was a burst of light and the Queen sucked in a breath. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and focused on the blonde princess. Her own eyes filled with tears as she realized what had just happened.

"You woke me." She said in happy disbelief. She drank in every bit of her savior: blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, pink lips, creamy skin. "How? How did you find me? No, first your name. What is your name?" Emma took a moment to answer, still stunned at the awakening of the Queen. Her voice was so stunning! Low and sweet. Emma stuttered when she realized the Queen was waiting for an answer.

"Emma. I am Princess Emma of the White Kingdom." Emma answered. "I first found you when I was five years old, Your Majesty. I have been coming back off and on over the years. You were just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. And when I found your diary, I... I'm sorry I read it, but I read how you were devastated at your love's death and then forced to marry someone you didn't love. I... I felt for you and the more I read, the more I fell in love with you."

"So... you know I am the Evil Queen... and, yet, you still love me?" Regina was confused. "Why?"

"I know you never wanted to be Queen, never wanted to be evil... you put yourself under a curse, just waiting for someone to let you be Regina. I want to be that for you, because I just want to be Emma. My mother wants me to marry a prince, but I can't do that. My heart belongs to you." Regina's eyes overflowed with tears and Emma embraced her, trying to make her feel better.

"Then let's go. You and me. We'll take our chance and find a place where we can truly be free."

* * *

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _You always told me the story of how you two met. How fate kept bringing you together, how you beat the odds and found your happy ending. Well, I found my true love in Regina. She might be the last person you ever want to see me with, but I know she will never hurt me. All we ever wanted was to be ourselves, no royal ties, no labels. I love you with all my heart, but I must go. I will see you again, but not until you can forgive me running off. At least you still have little Leo! He will be a fine ruler someday. Cover his face in kisses for me!_

 _Your daughter,_

 _Emma._

* * *

 _Snow,_

 _I know you and I never had the perfect relationship you wanted, but despite that, you gave me so many chances to change. The darkness in my heart never allowed me to take those chances and when faced with my execution, I feared I had wasted those opportunities. However, your daughter gave me one last chance at happiness, so I am going to take it. I will not let happiness slip by because I couldn't let go of my grudge against you. I forgive you and I hope someday, you might forgive me. Perhaps one day, we can sit down together and talk about everything, but until then, I will be building a life with my true love. It seems so ironic that you gave me my true love when all these years I thought you had taken it from me._

 _No longer the Evil Queen,_

 _Regina_

* * *

Snow and David found the two letters later on when searching for their daughter. They had felt the shockwave of true love and had been waiting for their daughter to tell them the news of her finding her true love. When it didn't happen, they went in search of Emma. Instead of their daughter, they found the letters. At first, Snow wanted their soldiers to find the pair and execute the Evil Queen like they meant to years ago, but David reminded her they had felt the magic, that maybe all the Queen needed was a little love, and who had a bigger heart than their daughter?

Eventually, Snow agreed, though she asked her bluebirds to keep track of the pair, seeing as she at least wanted to know her daughter truly was happy.

Meanwhile, the newly joined pair of true loves were enjoying each other in a distant cottage far from the castle Emma had known as home. They knew nothing but the scent and the feel of the other's skin, the both of them celebrating their freedom and their love. They had found their happy ending.


	2. Surprise in a Wicker Basket

**You wanted it, so you got it! Two extra chapters to this thing! I hope you enjoy!**

It had been three years since her awakening, Regina mused as she brushed down the last horse. She and Emma had settled down in a quaint cottage just big enough for the both of them, plus some elbow space deep in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had set up a good business as a horse breeder, selling and breeding horses for the villages nearby, while Emma did some work for the local Sheriff. The village had been weary when first seeing the princess of the White Kingdom and the Evil Queen, but when there had been no trouble, they accepted them as everyday citizens.

Regina walked the black mare into her stall and double checked that everything was as it should be before locking up the barn and walking the short distance to the cottage. The past three years have been absolute heaven for the former queen. She was living with her true love, she worked with horses all day, and people were no longer trying to kill her. Yes, life was great.

The cottage was empty when she arrived, so Regina got around to making dinner, so that it was ready when Emma got home. She had picked vegetables from their garden and started to prepare a dish. The food was halfway done when she heard Emma coming through the door.

"Dinner's almost ready, dear. You should wash up." Regina called, looking back at her love. It was then that she noticed Emma carrying a basket that was covered with a small blanket. She didn't have that when she left for work this morning...

"Regina," Emma said. "You'll never believe what I found. I was on my way home when a sound caught my attention. And there, on the steps of the church, was this little guy." Emma pulled back the blanket, revealing the chubby face of a newborn baby. Regina was instantly enchanted. She scooped up the small child and held him to her like it was the most natural thing in the world. She rocked and cooed at the dozing infant. The reality of their situation hit her.

"Emma, how are we going to feed him?" Regina questioned. Emma looked bashful.

"Well, you see, I thought of that. I went to find a wet nurse and her price was a silver a day, but then this merchant came by and was selling a cow for twenty eight gold and, yes, it's more expensive, but I figured in the long run, we'd save money so... we have a cow, now." Emma gave Regina a sheepish grin. Regina looked down at the baby in her arms again. They had a baby. They had a son!

"Very well. But I'm naming him." Regina said.

"The cow? 'Cause I kinda already named her..."

"Not the cow! Our son! His name is Henry. Henry Daniel Swan." Swan had been the name the two of them had taken, seeing as they were no longer royalty. It was their family name, and now, they were a family.

* * *

Henry was the sweetest little boy they'd ever seen. He was hardly ever put down and he didn't seem to mind. He loved nothing more than kisses from his mothers and their warm hugs. It was around the time that Henry was beginning to walk when their next surprise came. Regina had set up a little area for Henry to play while she worked. He babbled to himself while Regina helped soothe a pregnant mare as she tried to deliver her foal. Henry watched with curiosity from across the room as his mother worked. Before long, a healthy little colt was wobbling his way around the stall.

"Ba!" Henry cried, pointing to the colt. Regina smiled.

"You like him, sweetheart? He's all yours. We'll name him... My Little Prince. How does that sound?" Henry squealed and smiled his four-toothed grin. Regina laughed at her son's antics and went to clean herself up before they headed home. As she was washing up, she heard someone enter the stable.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Regina called. She scrubbed at her skin as fast as she could, trying to get clean so she could help her customer. She dried her hands on a rag and walked out to greet her guest, but froze when she saw who it was. David. Snow's Prince Charming. He hadn't seen Regina come out from the side room. He was too busy making faces at Henry. Henry was the one to notice his mother and lift his arms, motioning he wanted to be held. David looked over and was surprised at what he saw.

The Evil Queen was in riding pants and a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her riding boots were covered in mud and hay, and she had bits of hay in her long braid. She looked softer, younger. He noticed her tense and decided to put her at ease.

"This is the oddest-looking horse I've ever seen." He joked, motioning to Henry. "What sort of breed is he?" Regina cracked a smile and walked over to pick up the boy.

"He's a Henry," Regina answered back. "Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"I don't believe I have." David said. "I used to have an Emma, but she's all grown up now." Regina now knew why he was nicknamed Charming.

"Well, you should... because he's your grandson." Regina confessed. David looked elated... then confused.

"Emma found him abandoned at the church. She brought him home and now he's ours." Regina covered Henry's face with kisses, causing the little boy to giggle. David was impressed. The last time he saw the woman, she was spitting curses at him and Snow, trying desperately to escape their guards. Now, she was smiling and giving a small child kisses? Perhaps she really has changed.

"Emma... she's doing good?" David asked.

"Yes. And Snow?"

"She's good. She misses her baby girl, though." David said.

"Of course. Would... would you like to stay for dinner?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I came here to ask you two... er, you _three_ to come for dinner. Emma's brother is turning ten and he really wants his sister to be there."

"I'll speak with Emma about it, but I think she'll want to come." Regina said. "And I'm sure Snow will want to meet her grandson."

"Good. Now, I heard through multiple people that you breed the finest horses in the realm?" David said. Regina switched into professional mode and showed David some of the horses available for sale.

* * *

"You'll never guess who stopped by the stables today." Regina commented over dinner.

"Was it that Robin guy again? Because I told him five times already-"

"No, it wasn't Robin." Regina interrupted. "It was your father." Emma immediately looked worried.

"My father? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Emma asked.

"Most people would be concerned for _his_ safety, rather than mine." Regina replied.

"You know you're not that person anymore, Regina. Now what happened?" Emma questioned.

"Well, we talked, I introduced him to Henry, and he paid handsomely for a stallion. Oh, and we were invited to your brother's birthday party." Regina explained.

"Oh, right! I nearly forgot about Le-" Emma caught herself but Regina still flinched. The fact that her younger brother was named after King Leopold was still a sore subject for Regina. She'd never met him, and was sure he was nothing like his namesake, but any reminder of the King had Regina remembering things she had fought hard to forget. "Sorry, but yeah. He's going to be ten, right?"

"Yes, I believe so." Regina answered.

"What are we going to wear? I mean, none of us have that kind of clothing anymore. We kinda ran away with nothing but the clothes on our backs." Emma asked.

"Well, I did mention your father paid handsomely for a stallion. And by that, I mean he paid three times the amount. I told him I couldn't accept that much money, but he insisted. And now I see how he earned his nickname." Emma nodded. Her father _was_ pretty great. It was her mother that was more high-strung.

"So we're buying dresses that we'll only wear once?" Emma asked.

"It seems so, dear." Regina smiled.

* * *

"David? Why do you have two horses?" Snow asked upon David's return.

"I bought a horse." David answered.

"Yes, I can see that. But why? You were only supposed to talk to Emma."

"Well, you see, I went there, but it seemed Emma was out, and only Regina was there. We talked, and you should see her! She looks so happy now. And there was a baby, and we talked about horses and what kind of father would I be if I didn't support my daughter's business? So yeah, I bought a horse." David explained. Snow absorbed the information hidden in her husband's rambling explanation. Regina and Emma were happy? And they had a business? AND THEY HAD A BABY?! She was going to have a loooong week, waiting for her daughter to explain everything. Though Emma did inherit her father's way of explaining things...


	3. New Beginnings

Neither woman had been in this sort of scene in what felt like forever, but the second the dresses were on, it was like muscle memory as their proper upbringing came back to them. For Regina, her silver off-the-shoulder gown was a new look, compared to her dark ensembles of the past. Her makeup was light and her hair was pulled back into a soft low bun. Honestly, she looked like her old self - the girl she was before her marriage to the King. Emma, on the other hand, wore a brilliant red gown that showed quite a bit of shoulder. She had always wanted to wear bright colors, rather than her usual wardrobe of white, eggshell, and ivory. Or pink. Screw pink. Henry was the lucky one. He didn't have to wear corsets or pinchy shoes. He just had to wear a nice little outfit and he was carried everywhere.

The Swans hired a carriage to take them to the White Kingdom and every mile they travelled, Emma got more nervous. What if she forgot her manners and embarrassed herself in front of everyone? What if they still hated Regina? What if she had to stage a jailbreak? What if-

"Emma, dear, calm down." Regina said, putting her hand on Emma's knee. "You'll be fine."

"How do you always read my mind?" Emma questioned rhetorically. Regina smiled.

"Your face is an open book, Emma. Plus, we're true loves. I can feel your anxiety from here."

"Sorry," Emma said. "What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"What if they still think I'm evil?" Regina finished. Emma felt guilty for thinking it, but she nodded, ever truthful to her love.

"Well, they will see how happy you make me, and I will be so lost in your eyes, there will be no doubt that I have changed." Regina answered. Emma blushed and smiled. They shared a sweet kiss, mindful of the baby in Regina's lap. Henry squealed, wanting attention as well. The women laughed and turned their attention to playing with their son.

* * *

The journey was long, and Emma eventually fell asleep in a very uncomfortable-looking position, sleeping longer than Henry eventually did. The pair only awoke to the feel of the road smoothing out and the announcement of their arrival. Before Emma could fully wake up, Snow had Emma in a tight hug, happy to finally see her daughter again. At least, until Regina got out. The two women stared at each other in silence. Meanwhile, Emma greeted her brother with a hug.

Emma complimented how tall he'd grown and told him he needed a haircut. He scrunched his nose, just like he did as a toddler. He asked about Regina and Emma filled him in on the most important details. There would be time for talking later.

Silent communication went on between Regina and Snow. They both knew what they wanted to say to each other, but neither was able to voice them. Snow's gaze broke away and landed on Henry.

"Is this Henry? Can I hold him?" Regina looked hesitant, but a gentle squeeze of reassurance from Emma had her handing over little Henry.

Henry stared at the stranger, unsure of who she was. As he observed the strange lady, he got distracted by her necklace and tried to eat it.

"Henry, no." Regina said, separating baby from jewelry.

"It's okay." Snow said, completely enamored with the child. "Hi, Henry! I'm your grandma. Can you say grandma? Say grandma!" Snow prompted Henry.

"Abah." Henry babbled. Snow's eyes kit up.

"Did you hear that?!" She exclaimed excitedly. "He said it!" Snow gushed over Henry, trying to prompt more baby babble from him. Regina leaned in closer to Emma.

"Can I tell her that's his word for poopy?" Regina whispered.

"No!" Emma whispered back. "Let her have this moment!" Regina smirked.

"I'm going to tell her."

"You will not!"

"Tell me what?" Snow asked, having just heard a bit of the conversation.

"Nothing! Henry has had a long day and he should really get his sleep." Emma replied.

"You're right. He'll sleep in your old nursery. You can sleep in your old bedroom for your stay." Snow said, handing back Henry, who was eyeing her necklace once again. Henry's mothers put him to bed, as they did every night, then returned downstairs to join the celebration.

* * *

Regina's stomach clenched at the sight of all the guests staring at them. She was preparing for the moment someone would scream out, "It's the Evil Queen!" and lead a mob to burn her at the stake. She was getting ready to run back upstairs and take Henry and pull up the last bit of magic she had to poof her and her family home. If she could.

Her magic had gone near dormant since she had woken up. Whether it was from lack of practice, or had something to do with the sleeping curse, she didn't know. But if they were in trouble, her magic might be unreliable.

A man stepped forward and Regina tensed up. Here it comes...

"Regina Swan?" The man questioned.

"Yes?" Regina answered.

"That horse you sold me runs like a dream! Fastest thing I've ever seen!" He laughed a booming laugh. Regina visibly relaxed. Horses she could handle.

"Oh, yes. Don Juan, am I correct? Yes, he came from a good line." Regina said.

Emma watched Regina as she talked about horses to the other guests. She loved the way Regina's eyes lit up at the mention of the subject. Regina was so passionate about her horses. She didn't even notice her mother had joined her.

"I've never seen her like this. Not even before she married my father." Snow commented.

"Our first year together, she was terrified of everyone. She refused to even leave the cottage. It wasn't until I became sick for a week that she finally was able to work through her fear." Emma replied.

"You were sick?" Snow asked, frightened.

"Obviously it wasn't serious, but I was stuck in bed for a week and couldn't work. Regina took good care of me and went out to get what I needed." She had been so proud of Regina when she had come home with groceries for dinner. She had been shaking like a leaf, but she had been to the village and back unscathed. There had been no mobs, no screaming, no assassination attempts. Even after Emma got better, Regina would go out to the village and help a stable hand until they could afford to build their barn and start breeding their own horses.

"Emma, are you happy?" Snow asked, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. Emma looked back to Regina. Her smile was so genuine and bright, it filled Emma's heart with love for the woman.

"Yes, I am." Emma smiled.

"Regina?" Leo said, getting her attention. Regina turned her attention to the young prince. He had the same eyes as Emma, though his hair was dark like Snow's. He looked like a smaller David with darker hair. "I hope you can excuse my name. I swear I'm nothing like my namesake, and I hope we can be friends." Regina smiled.

"I would like that, Your Highness." Regina said.

"Will you sit next to me at dinner?" Leo asked.

"I would be honored." Regina answered.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. There was hardly an awkward moment and the conversation flowed freely. After, there was music and dancing until the prince's bedtime, when everyone retired to their respective rooms. Emma and Regina retired for the night in Emma's old room. They laid together in the white canopy bed, tangled together as they did in their smaller bed back home. Henry had been moved to their room, as Regina couldn't stand being so far from her baby boy, even for a night.

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair, soothing the woman closer to sleep. Regina nuzzled her face into Emma's chest.

"I love you so much, Emma." Regina whispered.

"I love you, too." Emma replied.

"You know, I talked with your mother earlier..." Regina started. Some time after dinner, Snow had asked to speak with Regina alone. They went to a nearby room and talked of things. Everything they needed to say was said. Apologies were made and tears were shed. Then Snow surprised Regina by giving her something.

"What was it?" Emma asked. Regina smiled, but stayed silent. The mystery of it haunted Emma until the next day.

They walked together to the lake that surrounded the castle on three sides. The skies were clear and the air was warm. All-in-all, it was the perfect day. Emma dipped her toes into the water, while Regina and Henry sat on a blanket on the shore. When Emma's back was turned, Regina gave Henry a small box and told him to give it to his ma. Now that his vocabulary was refining, Henry had called Emma "Ma" and Regina "Mama." Henry toddled over on wobbly legs to his other mother.

"Ah!" Henry said, asking to be held. Emma scooped him up and noticed the box.

"What is this?" Emma took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring. Emma's jaw dropped. "What-" Emma looked up and saw Regina smiling. "Is this what I think it is?" Regina nodded. She stood up and joined Emma.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

"Of course." The two women kissed. Henry seemed to feel left out, as he pushed his parents apart and pressed his overly-moist lips on Emma's cheek. The two women laughed at their son's antics and stared into each other's eyes. This was certainly their happy ending.

 **A.N.: And _now_ I'm done! I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story!**


End file.
